Kanou and his Pet
by Kaitalyn
Summary: Did you ever know that Kanou had a pet? Well, now you do and this pet is going to tell you the juicy secrets of this mysterious hypnotist... What exactly has Kanou hidden from us? Kaichou wa Maid Sama strictly belongs to Fujiwara Hiro and I do not own it.
1. Chapter 1 The Start of the Day

Hey Kanou fans! Ever wondered what life does this quiet and mysterious hypnotist lead? Well, wait no more because as his pet terrapin, I shall spill all the secrets! Hehehehe….

(Laugh out loud~) I sound like a businessman….

* * *

><p>Anyways, I shall now commence the story:<p>

Streams of sunlight are blocked out by a pair of dusty curtains, leaving the room engulfed by the darkness. Once one's eyes were adjusted to the darkness, you could see and old computer sitting on an ancient desk, the scratches on it indicating its age. Beside the desk, was a wastebasket overflowing with crumpled paper. Soft snores could be heard from a motionless person on the bed…

"_Riing_!" Went the old-fashioned alarm clock. A half-asleep guy mumbles something in his sleep before rolling over in his bed to switch off the blaring alarm.

There is a peaceful silence in the room again.

For a moment, the guy was tempted to sleep for a few more minutes but the demonic face of the student council president of his school appears in his mind.

_Get up, Mr Sleephead! Time for school now…._

With a dull thump on the wooden floor, Kanou swings his legs off the bed and onto the floor. Yawning widely, he stretches out like a lazy cat and wipes the dust out of his eyes groggily. Then, scratching his head, he proceeds to his bathroom to do his daily routine.

_Which I do not want to know….._

After that uninteresting routine, Kanou walks out of the bathroom stark naked except for a towel covering his you-know-where and wears on his school uniform.

_I know how you feel, you must be horrified! I was initially shocked by my master's strange behaviour but beggars can't be choosers. He was the one who selected me from the pet shop in the first place…. Thank goodness us terrapins have shells!_

One shocking fact is that although Kanou is already a fifteen years old student, he still has a problem with the buttons. Yes, you have read correctly- Kanou Soutarou has a problem with inserting the buttons through the button holes. Maybe it's because his fingers are too big and clumsy?

_Snicker. Though I have to say, it'd be nice if adults made school life easier for students by putting Velcro on the clothing instead of buttons. Velcro is cheaper than buttons too! _

Next, the student selects a green hooded jacket from the array of identical hoodies. Wearing it on, he picks up his worn backpack and makes his way to the kitchen. Of course, he removes me from my tank and places me into the side pocket of his hoodie.

_For those inobservant people who watch Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, you probably haven't noticed a tiny creature in the pocket of Kanou's hoodie. That's me~ Well, even though the school forbids students from bringing pets to school, hardly anybody realises that I'm here at all. Except for that annoyingly sharp student council president. Kanou had to hypnotize her just so she could forget that he had brought me to school! Tch._

* * *

><p>Anyways, here are some details about me:<p>

**1.** I am a male, not a female. Or else Kanou would have thrown me out of the window already.

**2.** I have been with Kanou since he was nine, so I am actually pretty old. Don't let my young appearance deceive you!

**3.** Kanou often tells me all of his secrets so I know practically almost everything about him.

**4.** That Yukimura guy knows about my existence. Although I don't really hate him, I get this feeling that he should have been born a female, not a male.

**5.** I absolutely loathe Kanou's father. Why? I will tell you later.

Unfortunately, we have to end the chapter here because I'm getting sleepy so stay tuned for the next exciting chapter! Thank you very much~


	2. Chapter 2 Acting Normal

The kitchen of Kanou's house is sparsely decorated as all traces of his mother's attempts to beautify the place were destroyed by his father. Only the faded pastel yellow cupboards remain. The kitchen faces the backyard where the laundry is hung to dry and white tiles cover the entire kitchen floor.

_Of course, on nice sunny days, Kanou allows me to explore the bushes of the mysterious backyard! I get to stretch my cramped legs and watch Kanou hang the wet clothes on the laundry line. _

_ By the way, did you know that Kanou's father forgets to bathe everyday and sometimes only bathes once a week? Totally gross! Thus, for Kanou fan girls, this is the opportunity for you to steal something of Kanou's because most of the clothes belong to Kanou~_

* * *

><p>Swinging open the refrigerator door, he grabs a tub of butter and orange marmalade. Next, he proceeds to make his and his father's breakfast. His father's- Toast with butter, curry rice and a can of beer. His- Chocolate cake with orange marmalade.<p>

Not forgetting his pet's meal too, Kanou reaches for a nearby drawer and opens it, taking out a can of Terrapin food. Unscrewing the cap off, he pours the delicious pellets into his Terrapin's bowl under the table.

Next, he eats his meal at the wooden dining table slowly and silently.

'Hmm… Would Yukimura like onigiri for lunch? Salmon or tuna?' He wonders...

* * *

><p>Suddenly, there is a burst of static coming from the television in the living room. Knowing that his father had just woken up, Kanou polishes off the remaining of his cake and dumps the plate and fork into the sink.<p>

Then, he places his father's breakfast on a tray and walks steadily to the living room.

"And that's how you do okuri-ashi!" crowed the kendo martial artist as he deftly defeats his opponent.

Kanou's father nods his head in approval, solemly watching the television show.

**[Kanou's father:**

When he was young, he was a popular boxer but left the arena after marrying Kanou's mother. However, he still longed to return to the arena and this led to him quarrelling almost non-stop with his wife everyday. Ever since his wife left him due to his controlling ways, he deteriorated into a state where he barely left the house except to buy more bottles of cheap beer. He also became obsessed with making Kanou into a stronger man and dreams of him becoming a martial arts champion or a famous boxer (in place of him). Unfortunately, he himself is so wasted that more than half of the time, he would pass out drunk before even teaching Kanou the correct steps of boxing. Otherwise, he would ignore Kanou and just have his eyes glued to the television screen.**]**

* * *

><p><em>He is so… revolting that I feel like giving him a taste of my Kung Fu Mini Terrapin Kick! Better still, I think I'll let him drink all the beer he wants in the world and then make him suffer from kidney problems. Hmph!<em>

Emotionlessly, Kanou placed the tray on the coffee table and took out the dishes, arranging them on the table.

"Breakfast for you, Father." He says quietly, not daring to look at his father's face. Fortunately for him, his father was in one of his rare good moods thus he responded with a gruff grunt.

_What type of world is this where the best greeting you can get from a father is a gorilla snort?_

Standing up soundlessly, Kanou picks up his schoolbag that was leaning against the wall. Lacing his shoelaces, he slings the bulky bag over his shoulder and glancing backward at his father who was shoving mouthfuls of food into his mouth, Kanou sighed inwardly before muttering, "I'm going to school."

Taking a step out of the door, Kanou initially squints due to the glaring sunlight. After his eyes had adjusted to the sudden burst of light, his shoulders relaxed and he seemed to enjoy the warm sunrays heating his back.

_He's like a cat! Ugh, I don't like those creatures. They stare at me with their beady little eyes and lick their lips as though I am food. Kanou doesn't mind them though… He even feeds those nasty looking creatures! Why waste precious food on those ungrateful monsters? If he could understand my language, I would be demanding for an extra serving of lettuce for every dinner!_

With a faint smile, Kanou bends his head and strokes his pet's head fondly.

"Well, hopefully I'll survive another day at school." He whispers surreptitiously as he pulls his hoodie over his head.

_We'll see about that, huh?_


	3. Chapter 3 Awful Journey

_Hey cutie! Looking good today~_

* * *

><p>I winked flirtatiously at the pretty terrapin displayed at the pet shop window as we passed by it. She blushed shyly and looked down. I grinned widely while my master was oblivious to the whole scene.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hehehe…<em>

**(O_o … …)**

_What? For a terrapin like me, I'm considered quite good-looking, especially for my age. Besides, I am at the prime age for reproducing! I don't wanna end up like my lonely o' master._

Anyway, Kanou and his tiny pet crossed the pedestrian crossing to the nearby bus-stop.

_Aha! I spy Girly Boy already~_

Yukimura waved eagerly to his close friend and had a huge smile on his face. Upon seeing him, Kanou picked up his speed slightly and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants.

_Psstt… Let me tell you a secret, guys. Even though Kanou may look indifferent but he is actually quite a softie. Which explains why he is now probably struggling to keep a goofy grin from appearing on his face~_

Yup, the terrapin was spot on. Kanou's eyes were lit with joy though the rest of his face looked as though it was carved from stone.

Sliding soundlessly beside Yukimura, Kanou mumbled a soft "Hey" to him. Yukimura responded enthusiastically, greeting him back before continuing to tell him all about his weekend.

"Guess what, Kanou-kun? Kimi and I played Sylvanian Families on Saturday and it was so fun! If you had been there, I'd bet you would have enjoyed playing with her too! She was so cute, I could have hugged her to death…."

_Yeah, yeah, Girly Boy. Sheesh, you are the only guy I know who gets teased/ bullied by his younger sister. It's usually the other way around!_

_ Besides, can you imagine Kanou, as in __the__ Kanou, sitting with you and your sister, and having a tea party while playing with little dollies? Nuh uh. Never, ever will you see that situation._

"Also, when I went shopping for groceries for my mother, I saw my old classmate, Kaori! Can you imagine that? The last time I saw her, it was when she was going to transfer to a school in America…."

Nodding his head patiently, Kanou stared at Yukimura, occasionally glancing to the side to see whether the bus was arriving. He listened quietly to Yukimura's chattering while Yukimura gestured excitedly about all the fun he had during his weekends.

… … …

* * *

><p>"VVVrrrrroooom!"<p>

_Woah, what the? I was just about to take a nap an-_

A dirty white bus pulled into the station, emitting smoke from its behind. There was a sudden commotion as people starting to push and jostle about to enter the bus. Elbows poked people's sides and shoulders brushed shoulders.

_And terrapin meets doom! Gah, I seriously hate this period of time!_

Yukimura gulped nervously and gripped his school bag even tighter. Meanwhile, Kanou petted his pet's head in apology while keeping a careful watch on his delicate friend who fell over easily whenever it was peak hour for the public transport.

Letting out a squeak when he was pushed roughly by a middle-aged pot-bellied uncle, Yukimura quickly grabbed onto Kanou's elbow and gripped it tightly. Maneuvering the crowd with ease due to his stature, Kanou managed to get Yukimura and himself onto the bus.

Fumbling with his purse (I say purse because his wallet is quite feminine~), Yukimura swiped it onto the scanner before proceeding to the back of the bus and tripping on the way.

The bus smelled like dust balls and the ancient air-conditioning blew weakly, dribbling some drool on passengers. Several windows were greasy due to people who had oily hair and fell asleep while leaning on the windows. The seats covers were extremely worn and many chairs creaked when sat on.

Settling comfortably in one of the back seats, Kanou leaned backwards onto his seat while Yukimura scrambled to seat beside him. Once again, he patted his terrapin's head, as if knowing that it hated bus rides. It was becoming a daily routine already.

_Seriously, you owe me two pieces of blueberry bread! I don't care if it's bad for my health. _

Catching his breath after the traumatic squeezing, Yukimura smiled brightly before asking his best friend, "Kanou-kun, do you want to visit the aquarium? I have no student council duties today!"

Replying in a monotone voice, Kanou said "I thought we had already visited the aquarium two weeks ago?"

"I know, but I really want to visit the dolphin exhibition again! They were so adorable and I'm also thinking about buying a dolphin plush toy for Kimi." Pouted Yukimura, staring at Yukimura with puppy-like eyes.

Sighing while running through his hair with his hand, Kanou replied, "I don't really mind but you do know that you are spoiling Kimi-chan, right? She has more than enough stuffed toys already and they are probably collecting dust right now."

"But, but, Kimi really wanted the dolphin stuffed toy! She looked at the advertisement with such longing that I feel like I have to buy it for her!"

"… You have such a sister complex."

"I do not! Well… Maybe I have but this shows that I really love my sister a lot and…"

_Yawn… This is going to be one of their lame arguments… Boring, boring. I'm going to take a quick terry nap…_

Z… z… z… z…

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM, BANG! !<strong>

_Argh, what's going on now? ! Is it an earthquake? A explosion ? !_

Kanou steadied himself against the bus window while Yukimura let out a surprised yelp, while colliding against Yukimura. People hastily grabbed any nearby stable object to right themselves as the bus let out a wheeze.

_Figures. After the school holidays, I have long forgotten how 'explosive' this bus is. Retarded bus!_

"You okay, Yukimura?" asked Kanou, his voice carrying a hint of concern as he looked at his friend who was pale (as a ghost).

"Hehe… I'm fine, Kanou-kun! Strong as a horse!" replied Yukimura cheerfully, though his hands trembled and his eyes were round with shock.

Sweat dropped from Kanou's head.

_That was reaaal convincing, Girly Boy. You could have just spilled the truth! Even the normally ignorant Kanou looks doubtful of your words. What a bad liar. Why, even a terrapin like myself can trick my owner into giving me three more pieces of fruit with cream for dessert!_

Deciding not to press the topic any further, Kanou adjusted the slanted spectacles on his nose and stood up to alight the bus. Realising that they have already reached their destination, Yukimura leapt out of his seat quickly and nearly tripped over someone's bag on the floor.

Apologising profusely, he bowed a few times before rushing to alight the bus before Kanou left him behind.

_Ha, that Girly Boy sure is funny~ Well, looks like we have reached Seika High School, people! Get ready to burst your stomach from laughing~_

* * *

><p>Looking up at the ancient and dirty structure, Kanou waited for Yukimura to catch up with him before walking to school…<p> 


End file.
